Naturally Sweet Kisses
by forgottenkokoro
Summary: Judal never liked deserts like Aladdin did because of the artificial sweetness he felt in it. But thanks to Aladdin, he finds another sweetness that surpasses his dislike for them. Judal/Aladdin oneshot (2nd fanfiction)


**A/N: This is my second fanfic I write because of a wonderful dessert buffet that led me to this idea. This is going to a one-shot for the pairing Judal/Aladdin.**

**Disclaimer: Magi does not belong to me but to the wonderful creator Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

The young blue haired magi sighed contently as he bit down on the sweet creamy pastry with delight. Today, he had a day off from training because his mentor, Yamuraiha and the other generals were on a very important meeting with Sinbad, the king of Sindria. He still planned to learn by himself using her scrolls but it was quite difficult for the scrolls required a knowledge of complex formulas and language. To help his confused mind settle, he brought plates of assorted desserts to his room so he can indulge himself with them and studying. But as he ate, he gradually forgot his will to study and went deeper into the tempting sweets. As he finished his 4th pastry, he licked the remaining cream on his hands and reached out for the 5th and last pastry until he noticed a dark rukh floating gently on the pastry and a shadow looming over him. His sense quickly drove him to reality and turned to the window to see a raven-haired magi with his trademark smirk on his handsome face, crouching on the sill.

"I see you're pigging out, Chibi" the raven-haired magi taunted. Aladdin scoured around his nightstand for his staff only to realize that he could not find it. "Really, you're so easy to target." the other magi teased, holding Aladdin's staff in his hand, "with your guard so easily down."

"What do you want, Judal?," the child magi questioned. This was a precarious dilemma, without his weapon and in this room where no other people other than those two were there.

"Relax, Chibi. I won't kill you here, where no one can see your agonizing death. It wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He let the staff fall on the bed as his hand aimed for the pastry his black rukh were fluttering around. Instantly, Aladdin forgetting the dangerous foe in front of him, he whined, "That's my last pastry!" Judal grabbed the pastry and sunk his teeth into the sweet dessert. "That's a shame." Judal never liked sweet desserts. They were so artificially...sweet, he preferred peaches, which were naturally sweet in fragrance and taste. But seeing that it was Aladdin's last beloved pastry, he couldn't help but grab it and eat it with delight in front of the teary magi.

"Judal!" the teary magi whined and looked at the other with sad eyes with want as Judal ate it with delight. Judal loved his expression but wasn't able to finish half of the pastry, for it was sickeningly sweet. That did not keep Judal from still holding it out Aladdin's grasp.

"Still, I don't know why you like this garbage. It's way too sweet. This can make you a pig, ya know?"

"Then, if you don't like it, why did you eat it?" the blue haired questioned, in hopes of getting the uneaten half.

"Cause I want to."

Aladdin puffed his cheeks in irritation as he looked at Judal angrily. But all the other magi did was grin and instead licked the cream from the pastry. Yanking the sulking magi's arm, he pulled Aladdin close, his lips met the other's and delved his tongue inside the shocked blue-haired's mouth. Aladdin attempted to push him off but Judal would not back off so easily and continued to ravish the cream and the taste of Aladdin. Aladdin's mind grew cloudy as the sweet sensation of cream and Judal filled his senses, coaxing him to give in. His attempts grew weak and closed his eyes, his tongue starting to dance with Judal's as they tasted the sweet cream in their mouths. Aladdin pushed him off gently for air, slightly panting, and met the other magi's crimson eyes, filled with desire for more.

Judal licked his lips, still able to taste the sweet kiss they had shared and wanting more. It was amusing how the cream of the pastry was absolutely sickening alone but when he shared it with the Chibi, the taste felt natural like the peaches he loved. Even better. Curious, he licked off more cream, frowning at the same disgusting sweetness that filled his tongue. _So it's the chibi, huh._ Wanting to find out more about the mystery of the blue-haired magi's taste, without the cream, he grabbed the magi and positioned him under him on the bed. His crimson eyes roamed over the flustered Aladdin, red and panting. He grinned, enjoying this view of the innocent boy. He grabbed his face, closing the space between their lips, and once again delved deep in the boy's mouth.

Judal's tongue roamed the boy's mouth, wanting more of the taste that he had never experienced before till now. It was so addictive and sweet that his desire grew larger, never diminishing. It was like cream but with a natural sweetness and another sweetness that was hard to describe, something only the boy had. He felt the other's tongue attempt to gain dominance as their tongues danced and grinned slightly._ Not a chance, chibi_. Judal, not wanting to lose the power to dominate the boy's mouth, delved in deeper into its warm cavern. So the tongues clashed into a feverish battle, wanting to taste each other and fill their hungry desires with the natural sweet kiss they were sharing.

As Judal stopped their kiss because of the lack of air, Aladdin wondered what drove him into their heated make-out session. He continued to ponder until he felt a sweet pastry being shoved into his mouth. He eyed Judal and he responded, "I don't want to eat it anymore." He removed himself from the bed and jumped out of the window, his feet neatly landing on the flying magical item.

Aladdin quickly gobbled the pastry, not having enough time to enjoy it. " Wait! Why did you suddenly.." He blushed slightly as he remembered the fevered event, his fingers touching his lips gently.

"Cause I felt like it." And with that, he rode off in the wind, not showing the satisfied grin he had on to the boy.

On the way to his home in the Kou Empire, he had to wonder, why he committed those actions. A simple tease turned out to be a feverish attempt to fill an unknown desire he had. Those blue eyes that looked up at him as he ate the child magi's pastry...how the small bits of cream that remained on his lips caught his attention...the curiosity of how the boy would taste of...it was all for the fun of it right? He felt his heart yearn for more of the kisses they had shared...the naturally sweet kisses that washed over the artificially sweetened pastry's sickening taste. Still, he now discovered another sense of sweetness that his beloved peaches didn't have. Only the naturally sweet kisses the boy can give.

**_I thought of this idea after I stuffed myself full from a dessert buffet that I went with my friends. But after that, I haven't been able to eat sweets that much because it tasted really bland. So this idea formed in my head. It progressed as I watched a show and there was the infamous candy-kiss showing up. Plus, I also read Muckefuck's "Peaches" fanfiction. I highly recommend Muckefuck's wonderful stories. Please check the author out!_**


End file.
